narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chunin Exams: Indo Huiyo vs Kyashi Urami
Meeting Indo Huiyo ran over to a girl, "Hey, what scroll are you carrying?" Kyashi Urami immediately turned to who spoke to her. "Who wants to know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Indo noticed her, "Hey, you're with Ryuka Asano. You're name, what was it? ....Kyashi? Don't tell Ryuka that your team's scroll is bout' to be Team Agit's scroll." Kyashi's eyes widened, before throwing a punch toward Indo and sending him away. "YOU ARROGANT LITTLE...!" She hissed, a vein popping in her head. Indo wiped the blood from his cheek, "Gah, you pack a punch." Indo put 2 fingers together, "Shadow Clone jutsu! Illusion Class!" "Huh? Never heard of that kind of Shadow Clone technique before..." Kyashi thought, taking a deep breath and got into her Ghost Palm stance, hands glowing with invisible chakra. The 2 Illusion Clones grabbed her hands and pinned her. Indo jumped and took the scroll from her, "Thank you." POOF! Instead of Kyashi, a shadow clone poofed from the Illusion Clones's hands. The real Kyashi then burst from the ground, aiming her fist toward Indo's chin and causing him to drop the scroll. Picking it up and placing it back in her holster, she then thrust her hands into the two clones' chest, dispelling them. "You're gonna have to do better than that, pal!" She said tauntingly, charging at Indo. Indo ran at her activating Sharingan. Kyashi stopped in her tracks, eyes widening. "You're an Uchiha?!" She exclaimed, going on the defensive. Indo threw a punch, "Surprise, surprise." Kyashi grinned. She caught the punch and stared into his eyes. "Someting's not right about this kid..." She heard Kyosuke mutter. "His chakra....it seems....dark." "Pfft, it's all in your mind." She replied back, thrusting a knee into Indo's gut. Indo lost the air in his stomach for a second. He quickly jumped from a tree and sent his foot flying into Kyashi's head, "Barrage of Lions!" Kyashi's head nearly fell from its shoulders as she was sent back. As she was staggering back, she grabbed Indo's foot and forced some of her chakra into it. Indo looked at his foot, "What the heck?" Kyashi smirked, as his foot muscles immediately contracted, nearly crushing the bone. "The bloodline of the Urami clan is a very special ability." She explained. "When making in contact with your body, I can cause your internal organs to "attack" themselves. Even the slightest tap can do moderate damage." She swung a fist at his chest. "And if I hit your heart...!" "Gah!" Indo fell over. Suddenly, a shadow clone threw a kunai at her from over her head. Kyashi immediately noticed the kunai from the corner of her eye, quickly dodging in time. Pulling out her own kunai, she threw it at the shadow clone, hitting on contact and dispelling it. Indo got back up, "Man this guy stinks, how unlucky to choose him." Suddenly, the face melted away to reveal a scuba-like person which was revealed to her as Oboro. "What the...?!" Kyashi stared in disbelief. "Crap! I'm gonna need some backup now!" His two team members came flying from the trees to him, "Man, why would the boss want to get this genin anyway? His technique is terrible. All that studying of him, wasted. Oh well, hand over the scroll, and maybe we won't kill you." Kyashi looked over at "Oboro". "Gee." She muttered sarcastically. "I feel so lucky right now." Oboro looked back at her and grabbed her collar, "You little--" Suddenly, a kunai flew at him and missed. Oboro and his squad set up, "Man, it's the real Indo." Kyashi took her time, raising her knee up to Oboro's gut and making him reel over. She flipped backwards. "Guess there's no calling for my teammates now..." She saw Indo jump down from the trees with no shirt and shorts on, "Man, here I am taking a bath in the river, and you sneak up and steal my scroll, now that's just cold." Indo attached tied headband around his head, "Now you're in for it." Kyashi frowned. "Huh? Boy... did I get myself into a lot of trouble...." She thought. Indo looked at her, "And who the heck are you?" She merely gave a smile. "Kyashi Urami." She politely introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" "Well, a pleasure to me, too. Name's Indo" Oboro got frustrated, "ENOUGH!" Suddenly, clones burst out of the mud by tens. Indo jumped to Kyashi's side, "These aren't normal clones. Best watch yourself." "So, you wanna fight with clones, eh?" Kyashi made the crossed fingers sign, and the same amount of shadow clones appeared, surrounding the group. "Let's go!" She challenged. Indo ran at them, activating Sharingan then kicked one in the face, jumped down, spin kicked another and continued to fight with great skill thanks to the Sharingan. Kyashi assisted Indo, using her own taijutsu, kneeing one in the gut, flipped over and struck another in the face. With Ghost Palm, she struck Oboro in the chest, making his heart constrict on inself, but not enough to kill him. Kyashi saw Indo's taijutsu was amazing. Oboro panted, "Dang it. We're moving out. How unlucky." Indo grabbed him, "Not after you give me back the scroll." Oboro threw it at him and left. Kyashi panted heavily, glancing over at Indo, eyes staring in surprise. "Your taijutsu is amazing..." She commented, folding her arms across her chest and looking at him. "It almost matches Bushy Brow's." Indo looked at her as he dryed himself with a towel, "You met Rock Lee?" "I saw Ryuka talking with both you and him at the first part of the exams." She replied. "Oh, yah. Thanks for the help. Gosh, those guys got me out of nowhere. Especially when I'm taking a bath. Oh, well. I better go find them." "One more question, though." Kyashi interrupted. "Are you...an Uchiha?" Indo stood there for a second and said, "...No...something more...." Than Indo jumped away before any more questions. Category:Fanon Story